Easy Money
by Droory
Summary: Being travelling warriors trying to save the world doesn't pay to well. Isaac often did what he could to supply he and his friends, but what happens when he gets caught? Isaac x a character that is not on the list of characters to pick. I also think I dubbed a new shipping again! YAY! Find out what it is by reading!


_**Here we are.  
Thanks in advance for reading.  
I won't spoil anything, so get reading.**_

* * *

Isaac sighed as he pulled open another drawer. Frankly, he hated having to do this, but the four of them were usually either strapped for gold or supplies, so whatever they could scavenge was always welcomed, sadly scavenging also resorted to thievery every now and then. Right now, he was searching through the rooms of Lord McCoy's Palace. The Lord had granted them a gift for saving his people, the people of Kolima, and the tree spirits, but the one gift didn't repair the armour or swords damaged in the quest, or replenish the supplies Mia had burned through to keep them alive.

He was scared really, the others didn't know he did it, save for Ivan and he only knew because of his Mind Read. Ivan had promised not to tell Garet or Mia on him, and had even helped once or twice by reading the minds of villagers. It wasn't like they stole indiscriminately or excessively, they only took what little they could from people who looked like they could afford it, which was probably why he was risking being thrown into a Bilibin jail. Surely a palace wouldn't notice a few coins or herbs gone astray.

He wasn't sure what room he was in right now, it looked to be the Lord's, but he had already been there. Not that it mattered. He pulled open a dresser and was stopped dead as embarrassment coloured his face immediately. Amongst some of the gaudy dresses, in plain view, hung a sparse silk negligee. Isaac swallowed averting his eyes immediately as he searched some pockets, doing his best to not even brush against the silken fabric of the naughty nightwear.

He managed to dig up about twenty coins, not much admittedly, but anything they could scrape together was always welcome. As he started to close the dresser again, trying his best not to eye the negligee again, or picture anyone in it, he froze as a voice crossed the room.

_"You're early."_

Isaac snapped up at the sound of a lock clicking, glancing around to see Lady McCoy striding toward him with a swinging gait and a look of lust in her eyes. She obviously didn't recognise him. And… wait… he was _'early'_? What did that mean? Was she expecting someone?

_"L-Lady McCoy!"_ he gasped, backing away quickly and raising his hands, _"I-I'm sorry! I just-"_

_"Got curious?" _She trilled, a sultry grin growing across her lips, _"I can't blame you. Even a dignified Lady such as myself is bound to have a quirk or two. Perhaps you'd like me to wear it?"_ She winked as she took the negligee from the dresser and hung it in front of her body.

Isaac opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Lady McCoy's finger being pressed against his lips. His lip quivered against the delicate touch, having been forced back against the bed. She gave him a soft push and he fell into the bed, the heavy covers swallowing him up. When he pulled himself up out of the covers, Lady McCoy had undone the tie in her purple hair and allowed it to fall down around her shoulders.

_"M-Miss McCoy, please, I-"_

_"Patience."_ She giggled to herself. _"You were hired for me, not for you to enjoy."_

_Oh gods… She thinks I'm a… I have to get out of here!_ The realisation hit the young blonde Adept out to save the world like a Ragnarok to the face.

_"And you shall be paid in full for your services."_ The Lady finished, _"Perhaps a little extra if you do a good job."_

Isaac shook his head a little, but not enough to catch her attention as she had turned around and undid the ties on the back of her dress, allowing it to fall around her feet. Isaac swallowed as the woman's curves were displayed in front of him, worse still she was swaying as some form of tease, some skin still remained under the cover of underwear thankfully.

_"W-what about your husband?"_ Isaac tried, anything to escape this situation.

_"Pah!"_ She laughed, undoing the clasp of her bra and letting that drop, _"Hank loves that damned tree more than he does me. I won't allow him to touch me until my palace is built."_

Well, at least she was consistent. Isaac backed away a bit more, _"Listen, Miss-"_

_"Call me, Sara."_ She whispered as she bent over and started to pull down her…

Isaac shut his eyes immediately, not wanting this to get any worse by seeing anything. He swallowed again, trying to will his blood into his face to colour it, and hopefully redirect it from where it was going, perhaps to show how unwilling he was in this whole situation, _"S-Sara…"_ He began hesitantly, keeping his eyes shut tight.

She heard him giggle, her breath hot against his face. His eyes shot open, meeting her light brown ones just an inch from his face.

_"Hm-hm, you're cuter than I imagined, and such a tease. I thought you would be ready by the time I changed."_ She said gesturing downward to the mostly see-through nightwear.

Isaac tried to back away further, but her hands were placed firmly on his lap. Next he knew, her lips were pressed against his.

* * *

_"Anyone seen Isaac?"_ Mia asked as she glanced around the weapon shop.

Garet shook his head, _"Not since he went to talk to Lord McCoy about seeing if we could get some gold."_

Ivan smirked to himself, knowing how Isaac intended to get some gold, _"He'll be along soon."_

At those words, the bell above the shop door jingled. The three young Adepts turned to find a very quiet and deadpan Isaac walking through the door, laden with several small bags of coin. All mouths in the shop, bar his, dropped simultaneously at they eyed the large amount of gold the young blonde was carrying.

_"Lord McCoy gave you all this gold!?"_Mia exclaimed, relieving Isaac of two of the bags, while Garet took three more and Ivan another two, leaving him still laden with a few.

_"Y-yeah!"_ Isaac replied unsteadily, nodding all too much.

_"Nice!"_ Garet gave his friend a punch in the arm before picking up the biggest and most expensive axe in the shop, which they could now easily afford.

Mia still seemed doubtful, _"Did the Lord _really_ let you have all this?"_ She questioned, giving him a sharp poke in the chest.

Isaac nodded again, _"Uh-huh. Now let's buy what we need and leave. Saturos and the others won't wait for us to catch up."_

Mia still didn't seem convinced and neither did Ivan, but the two went about purchasing whatever goods they could. As they finally left the gates of Bilibin, Ivan casually read the leader's mind, and was forced to not burst out laughing.

Oh, blackmail would be so easy and sweet from now on.

* * *

_**There we go.  
That'll teach Isaac to go snooping around in other people's things.  
I think this is the first Isaac x Lady McCoy fic, and thus I dub it: **_NegligeeShipping  
_**In case you're wondering, it was inspired by the in-game line: **_"Isaac peeked into the wardrobe... There's a silk negligee. Isaac! Put that back!"

_**Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!  
Your friend and writer,  
Droory**_


End file.
